


the world weeps

by anomalousity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Buck, I don’t really think that’s in anyone’s best interest,” Steve murmurs from behind the sketchpad. His shoulders are hunched as he scribbles away at the page, brows drawn over focused eyes as his gaze flits from the pages to Bucky.</p><p>Bucky shifts in his seat before shrugging. “Why?”</p><p>It earns him a huff of exasperated laughter at the very least. He grins a little, victorious, when Steve meets his eyes for real. “Buck,” he says again. “Did you really sign up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world weeps

“Buck, I don’t really think that’s in anyone’s best interest,” Steve murmurs from behind the sketchpad. His shoulders are hunched as he scribbles away at the page, brows drawn over focused eyes as his gaze flits from the pages to Bucky.

Bucky shifts in his seat before shrugging. “Why?”

It earns him a huff of exasperated laughter at the very least. He grins a little, victorious, when Steve meets his eyes for real. “Buck,” he says again. “Did you really sign up?” His smile falls; Steve’s going to play hard ball, huh.

There’s a reason Bucky hasn’t told Steve about his volunteer and that reason is that Steve would react exactly as he is now. Instead of fear and preemptive goodbyes, Bucky can only read jealousy and a desire to follow Bucky into hell if it means proving a damn point. He scrubs his hand down his face, sighing as he pushes himself from the sticky chair.

“Steve, you can’t.”

“I can.”

 _He can’t_ and Steve doesn’t get it. It’s not that Bucky thinks signing up would be bad, per se, it’s that he thinks signing up Steve, sweet, innocent, self-sacrificing Steve is a terrible idea just waiting to blow up in everyone’s face. Okay, maybe it’s a little bad.

The leather clings to his bare skin as he pushes himself out of the seat and across the room. Vaguely, Bucky gets a little thrill over the way Steve’s eyes skirt over his body, blue darkening just a bit when he glosses over Bucky’s half hard dick. He supposes he should be a little embarrassed, but he really isn’t. It’s not like it’s anything Steve hasn’t seen before.

“Steve,” he says again, bowing to a crouch between his friend’s skinny legs. “Don’t.”

Steve’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “You can’t make me.”

“You wanna bet?” Bucky raises his eyebrow before his hands unlatch Steve’s belt, unbutton his trousers. He can feel the line of his erection pressing against his wrist, and he smiles a bit at the way Steve is finally starting to grow where it matters. He smirks when he hears Steve’s gasps. “Okay?” He looks up only to find a jaw set in determination, followed by a bright blush and a nod.

“Give it your best shot, Barnes.”

Bucky’s smirk grows when he tugs Steve from his boxers, already red and leaking. He pumps his fist along the shaft, thumbing at the bulging vein just how Steve likes it before scooting forwards a bit and wrapping his lips around the head, tasting the saltiness on Steve’s skin.

To his credit, he’s lasting longer than usual.

Bucky searches for Steve’s fingers on the chair, and pulls them into his hair. When they grip back, he grins and bows his head, taking him in as deep as he can manage before sliding back up again. It’s slow goes, but Bucky knows that it’s better for both of them. Steve doesn’t get so worked up, and Bucky’s jaw doesn’t click with every word.

“S-Still signing up,” Steve murmurs above him, catching on a moan when Bucky swallows around him. He pulls off with a pop before pushing himself to Steve’s level. When he catches his gaze, he ducks in for a light kiss.

“No?” he asks, carefully sliding into Steve’s lap. He lays his arms on either side of Steve’s head before grinding downwards, carefully keeping most of his weight on his own legs.

When Steve groans, he knows he’s won, at least for the moment. He dives in, mouth hungry for the long line of pale flesh at Steve’s throat. His kisses aren’t as careful as usual, not fragile, and Steve shivers with each sucking kiss, each bruising touch.

Bucky draws his hands down Steve’s ribs, letting them pool over his hips as he shifts forward, letting Steve’s cock catch on the cleft of his ass with each push.

“Fuck, Bucky,” Steve groans as he bucks up into Bucky’s touch. He runs knobby fingers down Bucky’s spine, and Bucky can’t help but burrow against the smaller man’s neck and just _feel_. “Harder,” Steve says after a few moments of rapid heartbeats and labored breathing.

Bucky pulls away, making sure to swipe the hair from Steve’s eyes before raising his brows in question. “You sure?”

And when Steve sets his jaw, he knows he’s done for.

Bucky rolls his hips slowly, letting the strain on his legs ease a bit as he settles himself into his friend’s lap. He can hear Steve grunt beneath him, but if anything, his grip has grown tighter. Slowly, Bucky rocks forward, letting the leaking tip of his cock rub against Steve’s belly.

“Shit,” he breathes, hooking his ankles around Steve’s and letting his hands knot in Steve’s hair. “Shit, Steve, _move_.”

His eyes go all wide for a moment before his face goes beet red. Bucky would almost laugh at the way Steve reacts to his language, especially in this context, were it not for the fact that he can feel Steve’s dick sliding wet and easy between his cheeks and it feels so damn good.

Steve starts slowly, timidly almost, and pushes up against Bucky with careful thrusts. It takes Bucky bending to kiss him to encourage a faster rhythm, and when he does, Bucky’s head lolls backwards onto his shoulder. It’s hot, messy, and none too patient, but Bucky can’t bring himself to care.

Even less so when Steve’s fingers wrap around his own cock and pump in time with each twitching roll of his hips.

He can feel the muscles clench in his gut, spot the stars dancing in his vision and he tries to climb off of Steve’s body but the fucker has clingy hands and Bucky only gets so much as a “Steve, I’m gonna-” before he’s spilling hot and fast all over Steve’s chest.

“It’s okay,” Steve murmurs, sliding a hand up to card through Bucky’s hair. His lips are soft where they kiss at Bucky’s jaw, wide smile obvious against Bucky’s skin. “You’re good, Buck.”

He collapses against Steve’s chest, not even remembering to be careful with how he balances his weight atop his smaller body. Jesus, since when did Steve do the taking care of? When the hell had he become a… a man? It’s awfully disquieting, seeing the sweet way Steve smiles at him or the way he handles him like he’s something to be coddled.

Bucky wonders if Steve felt like this when Bucky was doing the same thing.

Once his heart slows its pace, he notices the hard line of Steve’s cock still warming the space behind Bucky’s balls. He climbs off of his lap, pausing to shoot him a grin before sliding to his knees.

“You don’t have to-”

“I wanna,” he interrupts, tugging Steve’s dick once before arching up and wrapping his lips around the crown.

It’s always strange, seeing the way Steve tries to keep himself from coming apart with Bucky. He gets this weird pinched expression; his nose crinkles and he tries to quell a blush but it always ends up hovering just below his chin. Oddly enough, he puffs out his chest, and if Bucky didn’t know any better he’d guess he was preening.

Hell, he _might_ be preening. Steve straightens his back when Bucky takes him all the way in, licking up the underside of Steve’s cock before pulling off.

“What?” he asks, tilting his head as a smile tugs at his lips.

Steve’s face twists in confusion and he fidgets before slumping. “It’s weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“Being…” Steve ducks his head to hide a blush. “Feeling taller than you. It’s weird.”

It really shouldn’t be, because Bucky has an easy six inches on the guy, but he understands. The first time Steve crouched between Bucky’s legs was pretty weird too, especially seeing the way his normally tight set lips so stretched and slick over him. They're two very different things, but he supposes he gets it.

“Maybe weird is good,” Bucky replies instead of voicing his concerns. “Maybe it’s damn good.” He scoots forward again, this time neglecting to take Steve in his mouth and wrapping his hand around him.

Steve’s obviously close; the gentle rattling in his chest and the almost painful looking clench to his balls are enough to tell Bucky that. Still, he can’t help but grin at the way Steve ensures to have a hand stroking through Bucky’s hair as Bucky jacks along his length and thumbs over the pearls of precome at the tip.

It’s only minutes later when Steve’s rapid breathing turns to breathless gasps of, “Bucky,” and, “Oh God,” and Bucky ducks to press a soft kiss to the slit before Steve tenses, and spills over.

He should probably care that he came on his face, and that some of it is dripping down his cheek, but he doesn’t really mind. Bucky heaves himself to his feet, carefully winding his arms under Steve’s and tugging him up and towards the bed before they collapse in a heap of sweaty limbs and sloppy kisses.

Just as Steve is thumbing over the mess on Bucky’s face, he smirks. “You’re a mess.”

Bucky smirks right back. “A hot one, I hope.”

It earns him a laugh at least, before Steve reaches for the tissues in their nightstand. Bucky lets himself get wiped down, grinning when Steve’s lips brush over his own when he finishes. He blinks his eyes open to catch that wide, earnest gaze Steve always has whenever they’re alone and vulnerable.

“What is it?” Bucky asks, curious.

Steve shakes his head before curling up against Bucky’s side. His breathing is slower, his body languid as he arches and stretches and stifles a yawn.

“Nothin’,” he murmurs. And not a moment later, he’s out like a light.


End file.
